A Very Buffy Christmas
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: I started writing this story for the 2010 season but didn't finish it in time so I am putting it out now. Christmas hits Sunnydale and even in Sunnydale Christmas isn't safe. Don't own any of the characters you know the drill.


"Xander come on open the door. It's Christmas Eve and if you have a real slayer emergency I want to deal with it now so I can get home for the holiday."

"If I open this door you are going to laugh."

"If you don't open it I'm going to kick it in." With that the lock could be heard clicking and doorknob turned a slight turn. Buffy pushed the door open and stepped in to the apartment. Xander had his back to her obviously hiding something.

"Xander you were the one who called me over here saying it was an emergency." With that he spun around as a bright red light blinded Buffy partially. It took a second for Buffy to see what the light was . Where Xander's nose once was now their was a bright red ball glowing. Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little. She bit her lip trying to show Xander she was taking it serious.

"Xander you look like"

"Don't say it."

"Rudolph." She laughed unable to hold it in any more.

""I'm glad you are taking such amusement at my deformity." Buffy tried her best to pull it together. She turned away knowing if she was going to take the situation serious she couldn't' look at him.

"Okay how did this happen?"

"I don't' know. I woke up got up to go to the bathroom this morning I look in the mirror and I see this." Just then Xander's phone rang out. "Get that will ya. I'm going to go put some Clearasil on this. Maybe that will make it go down." Buffy just laughed picking up Xander phone.

"Hello."

"Buffy is that you?"

"Dawn what's wrong.?"

"You need to get home right now we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"It's hard to explain just get home."

"I'm dealing with Xander's situation and then we'll be over."

"Be quick." Buffy walked to the bathroom knocking on the door. "Hey Blinky Dawn says something is going down at the house so you are going to have to come with me." Xander flung the door open not believing what she was asking.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO OUT LIKE THIS?"

"Come on its Sunnydale. It's not that unusual. I mean Giles ran the streets as the Farryl Demon."

"Buffy please."

"Dawn needs me Xander. If you want my help it has to be on my terms." Xander sighed shaking his head.

"Okay fine but give me a second." Xander went in to his room quickly rummaging through his closet. He pulled out a long brown trench coat and a brown detective type hat. He put the collar up trying his best to keep his face hidden. The bright red glow was still fairly obvious.

"So now you are detective Rudolph?"

"Let's just get out of here. Come on I will drive." Xander quickly ran out to his car getting in the drivers seat Buffy sat beside him.

"Xander with your nose so bright won't you drive me home tonight?"

"You are enjoying this way too much." Xander pulled up in front of Buffy's sighing, Now Dawn would know the embarrassing predicament that was his face.

Buffy sauntered in to the house wondering what the big emergency was, What she had seen next was even more impressive then Xander. What she in her living room was a snowman but with the face and voice of Dawn. Willow was standing over her using all her possible magic to keep the environment around her as cold as possible.

"Okay what the hell?" Willow who looked a little tired looked at Buffy.

"I have to keep this up or little Dawnie is going to melt in the Calafornia Sun." Dawn who had never enjoyed the cold looked miserable.

"Buffy what is happening to me?" Just then Xander came running in to the house not wanting the neighbors to see his face. Dawn and Willow screamed seeing the bright red light. Xander screamed seeing Snow Dawn. Buffy rolled her eyes at all of it.

"Guy's calm down this isn't helping." Willow looked at Buffy obviously tired

" Buffy I don't know how much longer I can do this it's taking a lot out of me." Dawn looked at her panicking.

"You can't let me melt." Buffy trying to keep her sister calm touched her snowy shoulder.

"Relax Dawn no one is going to let you melt" Xander nose suddenly lighted brighter as he got an idea.

"I got an idea." Xander placed his hands on his hips. "Cooper's Ice Cream shop. They closed and the building got bought. They are going to turn it in to a Health Spa next month. My construction company is doing the remodel on the building. We aren't pulling out the freezer unit next week." Buffy looked at him skeptically.

"And a bunch of construction guys aren't going to find a teenage snow girl abnormal?"

""Today is the start of the holiday vacation. The site will be completely empty." Buffy looked at Willow thinking it could work.

"Can you keep up the spell in the car and long enough to get Dawn to the ice cream shop." Willow looked at her.

"Let's go now." Xander ran to his car opening the back seat door as Dawn rolled with her snow ball body Willow keeping the cold artic wind surrounding her. Buffy and Xander pushed trying to get the large mass of snow in the car. Finally when everyone was in Xander jumped behind the seat. Buffy looked at Xander.

"Go fast but don't speed. The last thing we need is to have to explain to some cop why Rudolph is driving Frosty the snowman." Willow smiled.

"Xander with your nose so bright wont you"

"Yeah save it Will. Buffy already used that one." They had turned a head or two on the drive over there. If people passing by weren't looking at the Snow girl in the back seat they were looking at the man driving with the bright glowing ball on his nose. Xander pulled up in the back ally of the once former ice cream shop.

Being head foreman of the construction site he had access and keys to everything in the store. He ran in ahead and flipped all the switches turning on the power for the deep freeze.

He opened the door to the deep freeze and Buffy and Willow helped guide Dawn inside. Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. The cold was setting in quick, which was good for Dawn, but to her it made everything stand at attention,

"So Dawn we are going to figure this out."

"You guys are just going to leave. What am I supposed to do in here? There is nothing to read, no radio. This is boring." Buffy rolled her eyes at Dawns whining.

"Look I'm going to figure this out as quick as I can for now you just have to stay here." As they walked out Xander locked all the doors up so that no one could get in to mess with her." Willow got in the back seat sighing.

"So back to the house? Research mode?" Buffy nodded.

"Hit the books." Xander started driving.

"Anyone else find it strange that Dawn is a snowman and I'm Rudolph? Do you think there is any chance the two of them are connected?" Willow thought about it for a second.

"Would kind of make sense." Xander pulled in to the house and Willow and Buffy made there way to the books. Xander followed but stopped mid stride looking where Buffy's formerly great Christmas tree once stood. Now all that remained was a thin small trunk and stem with a few pathetic and sparse branches.

"Buffy what happened to your tree? I mean you had a big thing and now." Buffy walked over to him looking at the small pathetic thing that stood on her floor,

"Hey what gives? I had an awesome tree and now." Willow stood behind them.

"And the presents are all gone." Xander began pacing putting his hands in his pocket thinking.

"This is a Charlie Brown Christmas." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Stop it Xander this is serious."

"I am serious. Don't you see it? First it's my nose. Dawn becomes a snowman or Snow girl or what ever. Now some one has Charlie Browned your Christmas tree." Willow nodded thinking it was a little bit of an odd coincidence.

"He does kind of make a point." Buffy sighed trying to think.

"Okay well how did they fix their problems?" Xander paced back and fourth trying to think again.

"Let me think. Charlie Brown picks the tree. Everyone reams on him for it. Then all his friends get together and fix the tree in the end?" Buffy looked at the pathetic tree thinking there was no fixing it.

"How did they fix it?"

"From what I can tell they waved their arms aimlessly in front of it." Willow laughed thinking it was rather ridiculous. Buffy just met her laugh with an eye roll.

"So you are telling me that we wave our arms all crazy like in front of this tree and it will restore it to it's once former greatness?" Xander shrugged thinking it did sound silly.

"You got any other ideas?" Buffy opened her mouth to object but just sighed.

"Willow get over here. If Xander and I are going to look foolish you are going down with us." Willow sighed coming over each of them standing on a different side. Buffy then looked at Xander. "Your idea Xander so why don't you get us started."

"Here goes nothing." He started waving his arms willy nilly in front of the tree, Buffy and Willow watched him then joined in. She felt ridiculous and they kept if up 20 seconds till Xanders arms grew tired and he stopped. Buffy and Willow stopped as he did.

Before their eyes the tiny pathetic thing disappeared and Buffy's old tree was back. It was strong and sturdy with all of the tinsel and bulbs and lights in place. Buffy's jaw dropped not believing what she saw.

"Holy Christmas Miracle Batman." Willow looked under the tree.

"The presents are still gone."

"One problem at a time Will" Xander looked at Buffy.

"So we have the formula if we want things to go back to the way they were. We just follow what ever they did on the Christmas Special." Buffy for once was grateful for Xander vast knowledge of everything useless.

"So the ending of Frosty the Snowman. What happened?" Xander started humming the song in his head then snapped his fingers pointing at Buffy.

"Santa came and took Frosty to the North Pole." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Oh well that should be easy enough. We just have to find a not real guy to take my sister to his make believe work shop." Suddenly a smile spread across Xander face getting an idea.

"Sunnydale Mall." Willow looked at him not getting what he was talking about.

"Book Dawn a flight for the North Pole from the travel agency at the mall?" Xander shook his head pacing and thinking.

"The Mall has one of those cheesy Santa's. You sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas. The little picture area they have set up is called The North Pole. If you could get Santa to walk Dawn there?" Buffy looked at him thinking again it was too much of a reach,

"Xander you're talking about a Mall Santa walking her just past The Gap and in front of American Eagle."

"You got a better idea? Besides I was right about the Christmas tree." Buffy opened her mouth about to object but nodded.

"I guess you are right." She sighed and looked at Wlllow. "Are you okay to do the whole cold thing again long enough for us to transport Dawn to the mall?"

"Yeah I'm fine but this better work cause I am only going to have enough juice to get her there and maybe inside." Xander sighed hoping his idea would work.

"Guess that makes me wheel man." He looked at Buffy "Back to the Ice Cream store?" Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Back to the ice cream shop." She nodded and got in the front seat next to Xander. 20 minutes later Xander pulled up. They explained to Dawn the plan. She didn't quite buy what Xander was putting down but at this point was willing to try anything.

Fortunately the mall was only 5 minutes away, which was good cause Willow's magic, was completely phased out. Xander ran ahead of them to the Santa Station in the mall. Sure enough in cheesy green and red letters stood a sign "SANTA'S NORTH POLE.

On the chair where Santa sat was a sign "Feeding Reindeer Back In 20 minutes." Xander shook his head suddenly the kids were surrounding Dawn all of them wanting to play with the giant snow girl. The parents smiled thinking she was something promotional the mall was doing. Buffy ran up to Xander.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know it says he's on a break." Just then a man in his late 30's dressed in green tights and point shoes walked past. Xander pointed to him. "ELF." Buffy ran up to him.

"Where is Santa?"

"He's on break."

"You don't understand. I'm a relative." She bit her lip lying. "It's an emergency." The Elf wasn't buying it but he also didn't really care enough to fight.

"He's in the mall employee break room." He pointed to a set of double doors. Buffy nodded and made her way running through them. Xander took off right behind her. She burst through the doors to find a man in the Santa Suit smoking a cigerette and reading the sports section.

Buffy grabbed him up pulling up to his feet. "Hey Santa get your beard on now."  
>"Hey what's your problem lady? I am on break."<p>

"I'm going to break your arm if you don't get out there right now and walk my sister to your work shop." Xander pulled out his wallet pulling out money for a bribe.

"Look I'll give you 20 bucks if you do it right now" The man turned his head to look at Xander and almost fell back seeing his nose.

"Save our money kid. Yeah I'll do it. Put it towards a nose job or something." Xander rolled his eyes lifting the beard putting it in place. Buffy grabbed his arm dragging him through the doors. Dawn was now in the center of the mall melting quickly.

As Santa spotted Dawn again he almost fainted. "What the hell is up with you people?" Willow pointed to him.

"Santa doesn't say Hell and you just need to walk her to your work shop." He nodded and quickly guided the melting Dawn to his workshop. As Dawn crossed the door in the workshop a cold blinding wind surrounded here.

Snow and wind and blew so hard surrounding her till nothing could be seen of her at all. Suddenly it died down and Dawn was back to her normal self. She was dressed in the PJ's she went to bed in that night. Suddenly she was thankful she went with the cotton warm pj's rather then the sexy ones.

Buffy ran to Dawn tackling her practically knocking her over. "You are back Dawn and you are normal." Willow and Xander joined in the hug.

"Guys do you think we can get out of here and go some where that I'm not embarrassed to be dressed in pj's." It had made for a long day and by the time they had left the mall it was late afternoon. Xander sighed trying to figure out in his head the best way to get rid of his bright red nose. Buffy looked at Xander knowing what was on his mind.

"Some music will help us get out mind off of the situation," She flipped the station on listening to Mariah Carey sing about all she wanted for Christmas. Xander was annoyed but didn't say anything.

As they pulled up to the house Xander was about to turn the radio off when a news bulletin came on.

"And here's one that is strange even for our little town of Sunnydale. Several citizens have reported missing Christmas present. Christmas dinner and in even one case a missing Christmas tree. Eye witness reports claim that they were taken by a creature with green fur dressed in a Santa outfit." Xander turned the radio off and looked at Buffy.

"Oh God it is happening again." Buffy looked at Xander knowing he was right.

"So this time someone is The Grinch." She sighed "We should probably find them." Willow looked at Buffy. She was still drained and obviously, tired.

"Buffy I don't think I have it in me."

"Don't worry Willow I got this. Stay here and watch Dawn. Xander I kind of need you. You seem to know more about this Holiday stuff then I do."

"That's fine. Give me 10 minutes though. We should get some weapons. You know just in case."

"You think we'll need them?"

"Probably not but it's better safe then sorry." Buffy and Xander went to the weapons chest grabbing an axe and a few stakes some knives. Buffy slung the sack over her shoulder. She turned to Xander.

"You ready?" He nodded and she walked out the front door. Night had finally fallen. This night wasn't typical though. A thick fog hung filling the air It was so thick you could practically taste it.

"God this is weird. I have never seen anything like this. This is creepy even for Sunnydale." Xander shook his head stepping in front of her.

"No. This is good. This is what I'm." He turned to Buffy. "I know what I'm supposed to do now." He focused and suddenly the red nose lit up brighter then ever. As they stepped on to the sidewalk Xander looked down finding a present.

He picked it up looking at it and then 20 feet in front of him there was another. As he looked down the street there was a whole trail of presents to be found. He handed Buffy the present as she put it in the knap sack with the weapons.

"We follow the trail we find our Grinch."

"I think you know what you have to do." Xander nodded and the bright red light cut a path leading the way, The trail of presents led them clear through the town and the small sack that Buffy started carrying was quickly getting bigger.

Finally they came to the gate of the graveyard and Xander sighed having a feeling where they were going. Buffy got the same feeling in the gut of her stomach. Therir assumption was confirmed upon coming to Spike crypt.

It was Spike only different. Where his pale skin was now green fun. His usual blonde locks where now green. He was wearing a Santa jacket and a cheesy beard Behind him was an over stuffed sack Buffy shook her head.

"I should have known." She turned to Xander and looked at him suddenly surprised. "Hey your nose. It's back." Xander smiled quickly touching his face.

"It's a Christmas Miracle." Buffy looked at Xander knowing this wasn't over.

"Xander focus." She pointed Spike. At this point the green Grinched Spike had noticed the two of them standing there.

"You come for the presents. You come for the toys. Well listen up Slayer I'm bringing the noise." Buffy shook her head.

"Just when this couldn't get any worse are you really going to tell me you are rhyming now." Spike shook his head trying to focus.

"You got to help me Buffy. I don't' know what the hell happened. I." Xander stepped forward interjecting.

"Let me guess. You went to sleep and you woke up like this."

"The Slayers number one sidekick and man I call Droopy now entertain us all and dance just like Snoopy." Spike slapped his hands over his mouth finding he was doing it again. Buffy laughed at the silly rhyme.

"Wow that one was pretty good." Spike shook his head miserable

"You got to help me Buffy. " Buffy looked at him and bit her lip trying to remember.

"Okay the Grinch. I think I remember this one." She looked at Xander. "Something about the Grinch's heart growing 3 sizes that day." Xander nodded.

"I remember all the Hoo's singing some song I never quite understood the words too. The Grinch hears them singing and cut to the happy ending." Spike looked at the two of them confused.

"We have to sing to get me back to normal?" Xander shook his head.

"Actually no you have to feel the power of Christmas."

"The what of what?" Xander put his hands on his hips trying to think.

"But technically I think we need more then just the two of us singing. I mean in the holiday Special it was at least enough to form a circle." Buffy looked at Xander making a face.

"Well we are boned. I mean even if we can get Willow and Dawn that's still only 4" Spike got an idea.

"I think I can get us enough people to sing. But there is a problem.." Buffy didn't like the sound of it.

"What is it Spike?"

"Well let's say hypothetically I know where a vampire nest is. I could probably convince them to help but in order to do so I would need to tell them that you aren't going to kill them?"

"Spike you have to be kidding me. You want me to negotiate with vampires."

"Come on season of giving Christmas spirit. All that stuff."

"I'm all for Seasons greetings and such but I have to draw the line some where."

"Fine slayer I will show you where their crypt is in the next day or two. Just tonight make the deal." Buffy gritted her teeth,

"Fine make the deal."

"Harris you come with me."

"What? Why do I have to?"

"Cause any self respecting vampire that sees me is going to laugh their ass off. I need you to act as my mouth piece." Buffy shook her head objecting.

"Oh no. I'm not going to let you parade him in to some den of vampires as there own little treat."

"They aren't going to eat him. I promise you. I will watch his back. Most of these vamps are too afraid of you. They know Xander is your friend and the last thing they want to do is face the wrath of the slayer. These aren't the brave fight to the death type." Xander rolled his eyes.

"They are they stay hidden and not get staked type?"

"Not every vampire is fearless. Some of them are just plain chicken." Buffy sighed not believing him but trusted Xander's judgment.

"It's your call to make Xander." Xander nodded looked at Spike.

"Okay fine I'll do this. But you owe me for this. I mean I could leave you green." Spike hated the idea but knew he was right.

"If you do me this task I'll stop being rude. I'll show you the pictures of Buffy in the nude." Spike made a face once again dreading the rhyme.

"You have picture of Buffy nude?" No answer was given just a green furry smile spread across his face. Spike walked to the vampire nest with Xander close behind. A single vamp stood guard. He approached Xander directly.

"That's far enough sidekick." Spike kept his back turned not wanting anyone to see him. Xander took offense to the side kick line.

"Hey I am not a side kick. Today I am a messenger and I have something you are going to want to hear." Xander looked at the vampire standing before him. If he had to take a guess the guy wasn't much of the threat as a human. He was over weight and had a stained shirt.

His hair was long and greasy and had a white trash goatee. As a man he was disgusting and being a vampire did nothing for him. It didn't matter Xander didn't want to be friends with him. "You got a name Vampire?"

"My name is Toxic." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Really? Your name is Toxic? I mean come on that's lame even for vampiric standards." The vampire bit his lip. His name had been something he had obviously been

working on.

"I was kicking around the idea of Muerte. Going for the whole Latin thing." Spike was growing impatient.

"Sodden wanker we don't have time to discuss names." The vampire looked at Xander.

"Fine my name is Gary." Xander smiled feeling like they were getting somewhere.

"Okay Gary we are getting some where. Now here is the situation. The slayer comes offering you a deal. One night only."

"What is this deal?"

"The slayer won't stake any of you tonight. You can have Christmas eve and do what ever you vampires do for the holidays. In return you will come to the center of the graveyard and." Xander sighed knowing what he was about to say sounded nuts.

Gary looked confused waiting for him to say. "And?"

""You and your friends will come to the graveyard and sing a Christmas Carol with me and her." Gary looked on confused thinking this was all a joke.

"You can't be serious?" Spike whipped around not able to control himself.

"You'll sing loud and sing clear with voice full of glee

Or the slayer will stake you before you can flee." Gary stepped back a little shocked not sure what he was looking at.

"What the hell is that thing." Xander sighed and shook his head not wanting to get in to the whole long story.

"Doesn't' matter. What matters is the slayer is feeling the spirit tonight and she is offering anyone who sings with us one night of amnesty. Now you go and talk to your friends. If they are in they'll show up in the center of the graveyard and if they are not we are coming back with weapons." Gary nodded and turned to walk in to the crypt to spread the message. Spike grabbed him putting his hand on the shoulder turning him.

"When you were human your life surely sucked,

but mess with the slayer and your nothing but fu" Xander quickly put his hand over Spiked mouth

"Whoa whoa whoa. Holiday Spirit here." With that the fat little vampire ran in to the crypt and Xander and Spike walked back finding Buffy sitting on a bench waiting. Xander approached and looked at her.

"We put the word out. I say we give them five minutes. Then if they don't show up we go in with guns blazing."

"We don't have any guns?"

"It's a metaphor." Buffy looked at the two of them and stood up. She put her hands behind her back thinking.

"Even if we find a way to Un-Grinch Spike we still don't have idea one of what is causing this." Xander nodded knowing she was right.

"Fine We hit research mode and see if we can figure this out." Spike paced back and forth muttering under his breath obviously not happy with the changes. A few minutes had passed when Gary showed up. At first it was just him and then another. It wasn't long before there were 10 vampires all waiting for commands what to do.

Normally the situation might bring about fear but these vampires looked pathetic. These weren't the guys who felt the need to challenge the slayer. They knew their place in the food chain. A short vampire they called Eugene raised his hand.

"Uhm Slayer do you think it would be possible we can do this quickly. We have a very busy schedule ahead of us." Gary rolled his eyes at the request.

"You are so pathetic dude. Your little game of Dungeons and Dragons will still be there when you get back." Eugene looked at him angry.

"Hey you are just mad cause I'm the best dungeon master and you." Buffy raised her hands not caring.

"Enough. I don't care. It's Christmas Eve. I should be home with Egg nog and merriment maybe a roaring fire in the fire place. You know Christmas stuff." Xander looked at her.

"Fire in the fire place? It's like 70 degrees out Buffy."

"Not helping Xander." She looked at the vampires. "Let's just get this done." Xander clapped his hands together trying to organize everyone. Spike looked at Xander.

"What do I do?"

"You go stand on Mount Whoville and listen to us sing."

"We don't have a Mount Whoville." Xander scanned the graveyard looking for somewhere tall. He pointed to a two story high crypt.

"Go stand there." Spike quickly took off running and climbing till he stood atop the structure. Xander started organize the vampires. He put them all in a circle holding hands. He then took Buffy's hand as they closed the circle. Buffy looked at him.

"You know the words to this song?"

"I don't know if anyone truly knows the words but I'm going to fake it the best I can." Xander cleared his throat then addressed the group. "Okay I know this is strange. If you don't know the words just listen and join in once you get it." Buffy smiled at him.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready or not here we go." Xander opened his mouth and quietly started singing the song.

"Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Christmas, come this way!

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day!"

By the second verse Buffy had joined in picking up enough of the song to roughly fake it. To anyone who might have been looking in on the situation it would have looked terribly strange.

"Welcome, welcome! Fah who rahmus!

Welcome, welcome! Dah who dahmus

Christmas Day is in our grasp!

So long as we have hands to clasp!"

By the next verse a few more of the vampires had joined in. It was getting louder but still they sang waiting for more and more of them to join in.

"Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas! Bring your cheer

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome all who's far and near"

By now every vampire was singing. Spike leaned as close to the edge of the crypt trying to hear, the song started soft and low.

"Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas, come this way!

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day!"

Just then Spike felt a jolt to his heart. It was odd to feel considering it had been over a century since his heart had any activity.

"Welcome, Christmas! Fah who rahmus!

Welcome, Christmas! Dah who dahmus

Christmas Day will always be

Just as long as we have we"

The song had rang loud and clear in Spikes ear as he felt himself with a warming tingling sensation deep inside. Buffy was the first to see Spike fall to his knees holding his chest. She yelled out to the vampires.

"It's working everyone. We have to sing louder." With that the circle gave it everything they had as they belted out the nonsensical words.

"Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas! Bring your cheer

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome all who's far and near"

What happened next was something to be seen. Spike felt his tiny Grinch heart grow three sizes. It was really something to see. The spirit of Christmas had touched him and filled him with a warmness he had never quite known.

Spike fell to his back and grasped his chest. Then just like with Dawn a magical gust of snow and wind covered Spike so heavily that nothing could be seen. Finally the wind stopped and the snow disappeared.

Spike stood up his green fur had been replaced by pale white skin. His heart that grown 3 sizes was replaced with his normal undead heart. Gone was the fake beard and silly santa suit. In it's place his classic black duster. He jumped up and down for joy. "Daddy back." He hopped down off the crypt. Xander screamed for joy.

"IT WORKED." The vampire crowd had cheered in unison. Buffy smiled and said something you only expected to hear on a holiday special.

"It's a Christmas miracle." The vampires hugged each other as if the spirit of Christmas had truly changed them. Spike walked to the center of the group.

"Bloody hell I'm me again." Xander nodded.

"Yeah but I'm going to miss the rhyming." Spike smiled at Buffy once again trying to charm his way to her.

"It is the holiday season Slayer and I am wearing my mistletoe underwear." Buffy looked at him repulsed.

"Oh God let's change him back." The vampirc singing group took this chance to head off in the direction of their crypt. Their mood had been lightened but for some reason they still felt the need to sing. As they walked off all of them started in on a course of Jingle bells. Xander shook his head not believing it.

"What the hell have we created?" Buffy looking just as stunned.

"Let's just hope they don't go Christmas Caroling at our house." Just then Spike was hit with a bolt of magical energy changing him once again. It was something different. Spike had become Claymation. Xander shook his head not believing what he was seeing.

"This is entirely too strange." Buffy spun around to see what could only be described as an elf. He was wearing green and white stocking and pointy shoes. He his hat and vest were green. He held a rather large candy cane in his hand. Buffy had a feeling who ever the hell this guy was he was responsible for everything that happened.

"Okay who the hell are you and what did you do to Spike." The Elf smiled at her cockily.

"I made him better. I christmasized him." Xander angry pointed at him.

"You were the one who did that thing to my nose." The mischievous elf smiled and did a cartwheel.

"I am all about the fun." He pointed the candy cane at Xander and once again a magical bolt of energy came at him and knocked him on his butt. He pulled himself up off the ground to find himself dressed in clothes that were not his own. He was dressed in pink head to toe. At the top of his head were giant rabbit ears and he could feel the cotton tale on his butt. He had thick black horned rimmed glasses.

Xander had knew the movie immidietly. "You made me Ralphie." The elf started doing cart wheels and chanted. "You'll shoot your eye out. You'll shoot your eye out." Buffy had enough though. She tackled the small elf to the ground pinning him down. Spike watched on with his claymatic eyes.

"Grab his candy cane." Buffy pinned him down while Xander waddled over. The bunny feet made it hard to run. Xander picked up the candy cane. He knew the only way to end all of it was to destroy the cane.

The elf looked at Xander "You do that and you'll be put on the naughty list for life." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Please. I live on the naughty list." With that Xander brought his knee to the cane smashing it in half . There was a small peppermint scented explosion of red and green. A shock wave of power passed through the town and everything had been undone.

As the wave passed through Spike the clay had turned to flesh once again. Undead flesh but flesh all the same. Spike smiled happily.

"Oh hell I'm me again. Xander I could bloody well kiss you."

"Please don't." Xander made a confused face. The pink bunny PJ's were still on him. "But I'm still in this rediculous Bunny thing." Buffy bit her lip.

"I think everything else has gone back to normal Xander. Just consider them a souviener." Xander shrugged and was about to say something when the sound of a loud rocket could be heard approaching. The 3 of them and the elf looked sky ward not believing what they were seeing.

The elf's look of worry suddenly turned to dread. "Oh Shhhhhugar plum" A giant red sleigh with rockets underneath and 8 reindeer could be seen coming in for the approach. Xander's jaw dropped not even sure what to say. He jabbed Buffy's side with his elbow.

"Bu Buffy is that. I mean that can't be, I mean it's not Santa? Right?"

"Xander I I I." Spike just stood there not sure what to say.

"It couldn't be he isn't real." The elf stood there and sighed.

"He's real alright and he's going to be real pissed." As the sleigh landed the jolly fat man climbed out of the sleigh. He was exactly as you'd expect him to look. His beard was white as snow and his cheecks red as a cherry. The Elf pulled away from Buffy and ran to Santa by his side.

"It's not my fault boss. They did it. I was just trying to stop them. They were using evil magic and saying how bad Christmas was and." Buffy furrowed her brow angry.

"He's lying. Zippy here has been working his mojo with the candy cane." Santa crossed his arms cleared his throat and spoke to the elf.

"Hymie you have a lot of explaining to do." Xander looked a little shocked hearing the elf's name.

"Whoa whoa whoa time out. You are telling me your name is Hymie." The elf looked at him proud of his Jewish herritage.

"Hymie Goldenberg is my name. Do you have some sort of problem with that?" Buffy looked at Santa.

"So you have a Jewish elf working for you for Christmas." Santa let go of a deep breath.

"We are equal opportunity at the North Pole." Santa looked at Hymie. "I'm taking you back to the north pole and you are going to be on Reindeer Pen clean up for at least the next 6 months." Spike shook his head stepped forward with his oportunity.

"Hey your little munchkin did a lot of people a lot of harm. I think I deserve a little something for the trouble." He looked at the massive red bag in the back of his sleigh.

"Spike I've been keeping an eye on you." Santa turned around and walked to his sleigh grabbing a bag and tossed it to Spike. Spike smiled quickly ripping in to his present. He turned the bag upside down and held open his hand as the black rocks fell in to his hand. "What the hell is this?"

Xander laughed knowing exactly what it was "Spike's got Coal. Spike made the naughty list." Spike dropped the coal to the ground angry

"What ever. I like being bad." Santa interuppted looking at Xander.

"That brings us to you Alexander." He reached in to his bag.

"Yeah I already know I'm on the naughty list. I don't need any coal." Santa laughed and his belly shook.

"Ho ho ho. I wouldn't dream of giving you coal. You've done a lot of good this year. You are a good boy."

"Really?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"He must have really lowered the bar." Santa gave Spike a stern look.

"If you think the magic Hymie had is powerful then what I can throw at you will really impress you. Another word out of you and I'll have you spend eternity as a vampiric gingerbread cookie." Spike opened his mouth but thought better then to challenge the man in red. Santa then turned his attention back to his bag.

"Now little Xander I'm sure I have something for you." He pulled out a big box wrapped with a nice shiny bow, He held the box out and Xander took it reluctantly. "Go ahead open it up."

Xander took at the box ripping and shreading the paper. He pulled the lid open on the box and gasped as he saw it.

"You got me the Dewalt 20 volt Max Cordlesss Lithium Ion impact Driver. " He held up the shiny new tool and looked at it with shock and awe. "This is just what I wanted." Spike rolled his eyes at Xander.

"What a tool and I'm not talking about the impact driver." Even Spike couldn't remove Xander's smile. He had been wanting the impact driver for months but it was a little out of his price range.

"Santa you are the best." He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "It is good to be off the naughty list." Santa then turned his attention to Buffy.

"Now for you Ms Slayer." Santa reached in to his bag and pulled out a small box. Buffy's eye went wide. She knew what the shape of that box meant. She whispered in a silent breath in an almost trance like state.

"Shoes!" He handed her the box and like a fat kid who was unleashed on bakery she tore through the box. The shoes she looked at were insanely exspensive and on her best day she'd never be able to buy them. She held them up showing them to Xander. "These are Manolo Blahnik." Santa laughed his belly shaking. "I love you Santa." Spike and Xander looked at her and in unison said.

"Girl loves her shoes." Buffy tackled Santa hugging him.

"Now now I have to go. I have lots of presents to deliver. I will take care of Hymie. " He picked up the elf and threw him in to the back of his sleigh. Santa climbed in to the sleigh and grabbed the reigns. "Now dash away dash away dash away all."

As quickly as he had arrived he was gone just that quick. He left Buffy,Xander and Spike standing there in disbelief. They said nothing till Xander finally said it.

"Diid that really just happen. I mean I'm not dreaming." Buffy held up her shoes.

"I got the shoes to prove it." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Mean old fat man didn't give me nothing." Xander locked eyes with im.

"Well you'll have to be nice and make the list next year." Spike laughed.

"Right yeah that's going to happen." Just then Xander's watch beeped telling him the hour had passed. He quickly looked at his watch seeing it was midnight.

"Holy Jinglebells Batman it's Christmas." Buffy smiled looking at both of them.

"Merry Christmas Xander and even though you probably don't deserve it Merry Christmas to you." Spike reached in to his pocket pulling out a twig of mistletoe.

"Well it is the season and I do have this mistletoe. What do you say?" Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. She stepped to Spike and took the twig examining it.

"You are right. Tis the season." Spike pressed his lips forward as Buffy pushed his face back and spun around holding the twig over Xander's head and gave him a quick christmas kiss. The only one more shocked then Spike was Xander. Buffy smiled pulling away.

"Merry Christmas Xander." Xander stood there for a few seconds unsure of what to say. Finally he smiled.

"Merry Christmas to me." Buffy clutched her shoes and turned ready to leave.

"Come on we should get going. It is Christmas after all. You should stay tonight. I mean you were coming over for Christmas dinner anyways."

"A little holiday company might not be the worst thing in the world." Bufffy smiled.

"Nobody ought to be alone on Christmas." Spike looked down at the ground and kicked around a tiny rock at his feet.

"Yeah vampire don't really do Christmas. I mean I'll just stay in my crypt and sleep." It was clear he was poubting and wanted an invitation to spend the day with them. Buffy shook her head and sighed.

"Spike do you want to come for Christmas?" Spike's head shot up and he smiled.

"Yes please." Buffy sighed wondering if she'd regret it.

"Fine but if you aren't on your best behavior then I'm throwing you out. It doesn't matter if it is noon and the sun is high or not. Got it?"

"I promise I'll be good." Spike smiled and couldn't hold it in any longer. "THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER."

The 3 of them headed to Buffy's. Dawn was sleeping and Willow was waiting on the couch for them. It had been a long day and long night. The four of them fell asleep with it's a wonderful life blaring in the back ground.

The next morning Dawn came running down the stairs waking everyone. "It's Christmas everyone. It's christmas." Xander yawned and stretched opening his eyes.

They had purchased a few presents for each other but this was more then a few. The room was filled with boxes and a Christmas Feast filled the dining room.

Xander looked at Dawn. "Merry Christmas Dawn." Buffy woke up looking around. Everyone stood in silence as they examined the presents that filled the room. On the fireplace was a card Willow grabbed it off the mantle.

"_Again__I__'__m__sorry__about__Hymie._

_Thank you for all you have done._

_Have a Merry Christmas and Happy_

_Hannukah. "_

_ Santa_

Willow read the card out loud then looked at Buffy. "This is a joke right?"

"It's a really really long story." Spike grumbled seeing all the neatly wrapped presents and remembered his coal.

"Stupid fat man never gets me any thing good I ought.." Dawn interupted.

"There are even presents for you here Spike." Spike cried out. His mood swinging almost instantly.

"Thank you Santa." Xander laughed a little then stepped in front of the tree to adress everyone.

"The presents are nice but the greatest gift I can receive this Christmas." Willow coughed clearing her throat. "Or Hannuka is my family. I love all you guys."

Buffy nodded and smiled "Amen to that." Just then the front door burst open as Giles came through the front door. They all stood their a little shocked and stunned.

Giles of course was invited for Christmas but the flight from England was a lot of money and it was a long flight. He sent cards out but didn't expect to see any of them.

Buffy looked on tears in her eyes. "Giles your home for holidays." Giles took off his coat and smiled.

"Well I was sitting at home and I realized that I ought to be with those I care about most. It's family that matters most." As if by magnetic force Xander, Buffy,Willow and Dawn grabbed him in a group hug. Now everything seemed perfect. A few seconds later unable to hold out any longer Spike himself joined in on the hug.

Willow her eyes closed as she hugged everyone. "Happy Hannukah." Dawn smiled adding.

"Merry Christmas." And just like Tiny Tim Spike declared.

"And God Bless us everyone."


End file.
